


混沌

by twinklingstars_inthedistance



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Episode Fix-It: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingstars_inthedistance/pseuds/twinklingstars_inthedistance
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty





	混沌

噢，噢，莫里亚蒂。

诡谲多变的蜘蛛，深沉难测的黯眼；握笔的手握枪仍甚是相配，纯数学的冷淡他玩腻了，人多有意思，会尖叫，会流血。

侦探也会。

只可惜没让他叫出声，就算是在他的盛怒之下侦探也丝毫没有失态，他只是静静地撒着网，带着温和的笑缓缓剪断蜘蛛的细腿。

就像深夜时分，白兰地折射出的凌乱扭曲光线下，墨汁飞溅的稿纸上，排列的数字和符号一样让他疯狂。

啊，福尔摩斯。有趣又无聊的人。

莫里亚蒂有时真想不明白福尔摩斯的正义来自何处。若说他为了刺激，为了摆脱无聊，又怎么非要缠着他不放？他思来想去只觉得对方也是个亡命之徒—贪图死亡，贪图完美，贪图极致的交锋—而且似乎又极为固执，不达目的誓不罢休。

在他撒网的前一天晚上，他竟然还带上华生—他忠诚的“助手”坐上火车离开了伦敦，让莫里亚蒂着急地在火车后面大吵大嚷。

哈。至于后来，一个有趣的玩笑骗走了那位前军医，莫里亚蒂才有机会与他面对面详谈“最后的问题”。第二次的谈话依然不十分令人满意，莫里亚蒂与他扭打起来，坠入深渊。

没有心的混蛋这样说过：“我佩服他的能力，胜过对他罪恶的厌恶。”

可是莫里亚蒂不一样，他对面站着的人是没有罪的，是正义的，是传奇色彩下笑意朦胧的、泼洒莫里亚蒂生命中的混沌的人。

不管莫里亚蒂怎样。

无法劝他停手，无法劝他离开。仿佛世界上最深情的爱人，连生死地狱，都要随他同去。

可莫里亚蒂只有答应与他同归于尽，毕竟像他们这样的人，活着不是最好的出路。毁灭对方是他终其一生的梦想，他宁愿为此结束他的侦探生涯。

不过是到末日的前一晚，也只能缄口不言。

莫里亚蒂暗暗使绊仰面朝天跌倒，纠缠的手臂一时半会无法松开。他紧紧钳住福尔摩斯的手腕，眼神努力拨开挡路的水花，望进倒映着煤黑色深渊的他的眼睛。

他轻咳一声，知道自己故意压低了的声音在瀑布水声的掩盖下几乎无法被发现。

缓缓开口，声音像是藐视着骤然向后奔去的峭壁一般，却如他想的一样微不可闻：

“我爱你。”


End file.
